1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coffee filter.
2. Description of Background Information
The coffee filter unit of the present invention is for use in infusers and percolators generally, particularly for coffee percolators or infusers which have a cylindrical body fitted with a cover. The cover includes a central hole. The percolator includes a piston which includes a filter unit which is filled on a rod positioned in the center of the body. The rod is inserted through the center hole of the cover. The filter slides vertically with the rod within the body. The filter unit is liquid permeable and includes a filter.
The body of a coffee percolator of this kind is generally made of glass and is located in a support which has a handle. Because of the type of material used for the body, allowance must be made for comparatively ample tolerances. The filter unit has to be freely slidable. The filter unit must also be capable of conforming itself to variations in the internal shape of the body without allowing the coffee, usually in the form of a fine powder, to move past it, as the rod with the filter on it is reciprocated.
In order to satisfy the above conditions, complex and expensive filters have been designed which include a number of parts which must be dismantled for cleaning purposes.